


Nothing But Blue Skies

by Neitrino



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порно
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Лань Чжань/Вэй Ин
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Nothing But Blue Skies

Вэй Ин забыл как это — ощущать собственное тело. То есть, нет, не так, его восприятие дробилось и множилось, он видел огромным количеством глаз, осязал, почти осознавая свою необъятность, но образы ломались и складывались. Перестраивались, как оригами, бесконечное перетекание одного в другое.  
Он понимал, что не умер, знал, кто он, но всё потеряло значение. Ему было хорошо таким. Не человеком. Он поймал старую мысль о том, что когда-то боялся стать демоном, и улыбнулся сотней клыкастых пастей — в этом же нет ничего страшного.  
Это тот же он, просто в иной плоскости, лучшей плоскости. Он изменился, но стал лучше. Сильнее. Он видел и чувствовал всё, огромным облаком обнимая всё вокруг, исследуя. Сила, которая в нём текла, ощущалась всеобъемлющей. Не было никого, кто мог бы сравниться с ним, даже обманом, который он теперь чуял за километры. Он смог поглотить всех монстров, что обитали на горе Луанцзан. Со всеми их страхами, яростью. Позволил упокоиться с миром, внутри его разума. Что ж, теперь он был всем и ничем. Почти божество. И ладно... он стал демоном. Всё равно ощущалось немного странно, то что он этого боялся. Теперь он точно способен защитить гору. Спасённых людей там. Уже неплохо. Он коснулся птичьим лапами тропы, взрывая когтями землю, сосредоточился на форме, чувствуя как собирается заново его тело.  
Кто-то поднимался к барьеру внизу.  
И он узнал этого заклинателя. Лань Чжань.  
Он ждал и одновременно не желал, чтобы тот приходил к нему. Чувства, бывшие в нём в те далёкие времена, когда он ещё не знал всего, не был всем, скреблись и скулили в ожидании встречи. Естество же, изменённое, полное поглощённых сил и времени, опасливо ждало того, что случится. Иными словами, Вэй Ин был в замешательстве. Что за божество не может определиться в чувствах?  
Ответ прост.  
Он не может.  
Разве прочие земные привязанности не должны казаться ему глупостью? А ещё время. Время перестало делиться на день и ночь, и прочие циклы. Он правда старался — очень старался — не потерять всю свою личность. Но когда их в нём сейчас намешано так много, невозможно много...  
Он любил этого человека. Прекрасного Нефрита клана Лань. Да. Вот только вряд ли Лань Чжань оценит его новый облик. Он же заклинатель. Попытается ли он убить его?  
Или почувствует в демоне, в чудовище, его?  
Он ждал. Прошло мгновение или вечность, прежде чем Лань Чжань явился на пороге его пещеры, полный света и... напуганный? Сотни глаз Вэй Ина видели, как побледнело и без того фарфоровое лицо, как дрогнули сжавшиеся в кулаки руки.  
— Это я, — попытался сказать он сотнями голосов, чем, кажется, напугал гостя ещё больше. Вряд ли его поняли, потому что он забыл нужный язык. Точнее, теперь он говорил на всех известных языках мира, прошлых демонов и неупокоенных духов.  
Вэй Ин растерянно смотрел сотней глаз на Лань Чжаня, пытаясь подавить в душе дурную восторженность оттого, что тот так красив. И не планирует отступать. Даже когда явно осознал, что с чудовищем ему не совладать. Вэй Ин мысленно грустно вздохнул, он бы и сам с собой не совладал.  
Затем захотелось просто коснуться его, дотронуться, чтобы понять действительно ли его кожа такая прохладная, как ему кажется? Он потянулся всем телом в желании единственного прикосновения, и Лань Чжань, вздрогнув, потянул меч из ножен. Всё существо, всех существ Вэй Ина заполнила боль, невыносимая, выкручивающая.  
Его боятся.  
Он сам себя боится, но разве не благородным было это желание, избавить жителей от монстров, пожрав их целиком? А взамен получить лишь страх и отвращение.  
Лань Чжань пока не нападал, разглядывая демона. Вэй Ин тоже, просто замкнулся в кольцо, поймав Лань Чжаня. О, тот мог бы попытаться улететь на мече, но не делал этого. Вэй Ин собрал из тьмы одно щупальце, гибкий хвост, и потянул его к Лань Чжаню. Медленно, осторожно и демонстративно. Замер, не касаясь его меча, и гибко коснулся руки, позволяя тьме на мгновение стать своей человеческой ладонью.  
Лань Чжань гипнотизировал сгусток взглядом. Не миллиард глаз интересовал его, не нагромождения тьмы. Рука. Вэй Ин колебался. Но всё же он принял это отчаянное решение. Легко коснулся пальцами кожи, действительно прохладной и гладкой. Кожи, которой так хотелось ощутить больше, снова стать человеком и прижаться, сплестись в безумном танце страсти, сгореть в пламени и возродиться, прижавшись друг к другу.  
Или не стоит? Ну... Лань Чжаню не обязательно знать, что это он? Мысль сверкнула и Вэй Ин понял, что решение вообще-то давно уже принял. Ему хотелось быть вместе с Лань Ванцзи, так почему бы не так? А потом всегда можно сказать, что это был не он. Демоны хитрые и вёрткие. Надо соответствовать. Он позволил себе воссоздать тело, своё собственное, разве что оставил лисьи уши и пушистые чёрные хвосты. Встретил взгляд Лань Чжаня. Теперь тот перехватил его руку, удерживая.  
— Хочешь его? — спросил демон-лис. — Этот облик, этого человека ты хочешь?  
Лань Чжань нахмурился.  
— Где этот человек?  
Перед тобой, хотел прокричать-провыть Вэй Ин, но сдержал свой порыв.  
— Не это тебя должно волновать. Этот человек не здесь. Но его ты желаешь? — Вэй Ин всем образом излучал желание. Почувствует его Лань Чжань? Поддастся? Быть лисом-оборотнем оказалось увлекательно. Теперь он и впрямь мог ощущать чужие желания и то, что Лань Чжань старательно сдерживается. От действий.  
— Ну, — протянул Вэй Ин, — если не хочешь, я сам могу позабавиться. С твоим мечом.  
Он положил когтистую лапу на гарду, и Лань Чжань тут же отстранился, не позволяя ему этого.  
— Жадный, а такой красивый, — Вэй Ин сам чувствовал, как завораживающе метёт всеми хвостами сразу. — Давай ты поиграешь со мной, господин заклинатель?  
Лань Чжань колебался. Хотел бы напасть, уничтожить — медлить не стал бы. Тогда что?..  
— Ну же, ты хочешь этого, — Вэй Ин заглянул в глаза, как обычно равнодушные, но что-то в них сейчас было. Страх? Желание? — Хочешь. Так иди к нам. Стань нам любовником.  
Лань Чжань не отступил, когда к нему потянулись чёрные тени, легко касаясь волос и одеяний.  
— Это же я, — Вэй Ин сам слышал мурчание в своём голосе, эту опасную дрожащую хриплость хищника, — иди ко мне. И мы будем вместе.  
Он потянулся к нему ещё ближе, снова собирая тело из чёрного тумана, таким как помнил себя: высоким, сильным, с печатью-ожогом на груди, с длинной гривой, небрежно схваченной алой лентой.  
— Я всегда хотел тебя, — почему-то сейчас получилось признаться так легко.  
Лань Чжань дрогнул. На мгновение подался вперед, тут же себя одёрнув, но это было достаточным знаком для Вэй Ина. Его руки-не руки притянули заклинателя к себе, жадно притиснули к груди. Чтобы можно было заглядывать в глаза, почти растерянные сейчас, такие горящие и любимые.  
Лань Чжань отпустил меч. Поддался ему, отдавая себя демону. Должно быть, тоже решил — почему бы и не отпустить себя на одну ночь? Все хотят быть обманутыми. Вот и Лань Ванцзи тоже, как оказалось. Почти ничто человеческое ему не чуждо. Вэй Ин прижмурился под странно жёстким взглядом и, невесомо коснувшись губ заклинателя, плавно сполз по его телу вниз, так расчётливо, чтобы чувствительно потереться обо всё, обо что можно было потереться, да.  
Обнимая призрачными конечностями, невидимыми, бледной дымкой, но ощутимыми, способными распахнуть одежды заклинателя, коснуться гладкой прохладной кожи. Вэй Ин стоял на коленях перед тем, кого безумно желал, и оглаживал бедра, любуясь членом, уже обнажённым, прямо перед его лицом. Ощущать себя желанным оказалось намного более ярко, нежели стать вместилищем всей тьмы.  
— О, Лань Чжань, — протянул Вэй Ин, — ты всегда хотел сделать что-то эдакое со мной, верно? Хотел заткнуть мой болтливый-болтливый рот своим членом?  
Вэй Ин медленно лизнул головку и замер так, оставляя её прижатой к его языку, поднял взгляд вверх, чтобы ощутить, как эта картина нравится Лань Чжаню. Очень-очень нравится. Как хорошо, что у него есть такой горячий заклинатель, полный энергии ян, который хочет демона, а тот в свою очередь более чем готов его ублажить.  
Всеми доступными способами. А теперь этих способов у Вэй Ина стало намного, намного больше. Он выдохнул, жарко, влажно, всё также глядя на Лань Чжаня, так, снизу-вверх, как всегда мечталось. Он ждал. Пока любовник всё же ответит на его прикосновения не только... телом. И простонал, когда на затылок, сжимая пряди, легла рука.  
Его заклинатель сдался. Прекрасно. Вэй Ин довольно принял, сжимая член горлом, прикрывая глаза, всё равно он продолжал всё видеть. Он размеренно и основательно отсасывал Лань Чжаню, игриво поглаживая его бедра острыми коготками, чувствуя как подрагивают мышцы под его ладонями. Лань Чжань пытался сдерживаться. Значит, Вэй Ин был недостаточно старателен. Он ублажал возлюбленного самозабвенно, глубоко, страстно, отчаянно желая, чтобы этот же член был глубоко в нём, чтобы они слились в танце страсти, таком, что все демоны в нём взвоют нестройным хором.  
Так хорошо.  
Лань Чжань приоткрыл рот, тихо дыша. Его строгая холодность пропадала, щёки тронул румянец, рука в волосах Вэй Ина подрагивала. Сдался, он почти сдался. Вэй Ин всхлипнул, когда его наконец-то схватили за волосы, почти больно, заставляя принимать так глубоко, что он почти не мог дышать. Лань Чжань сорвался, сильно трахая его в рот, почти намотав волосы на кулак, чтобы Вэй Ин и не мог отстраниться.  
Но он не мог позволить ему кончить, не так. Один их хвостов обвил колени, дёргая на себя и почти связывая упавшего Лань Чжаня.  
Тот успел только охнуть, прежде чем чёрная тень коснулась его губ, скользнула в рот. Лань Чжань дёрнулся, инстинктивно уходя от прикосновения, ощущения в своем горле, но Вэй Ин лишь стиснул его крепче.  
— Нам будет так хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Да, мой прекрасный заклинатель? Ты же хочешь этого. На самом деле очень-очень хочешь.  
Вэй Ин снова обрёл плоть, нависая над разложенным на траве Лань Чжанем и касаясь членом его разомкнутых губ. Склонил голову, перехватывая его взгляд.  
— Ну же?.. — поторопил он его, и Лань Чжань послушно позволил Вэй Ину скользнуть в его рот. Поза была неудобная, но на самом деле это скорее помогало не увлечься. Слишком уж. Вэй Ин помнил о своём желании обладать Лань Чжанем, или чтобы наоборот, тот взял его. Человек демона. Эта мысль заставляла тьму вокруг дрожать.  
Лань Чжань дышал через раз, глубоко принимая член и дрожа. Так сладко. Так жадно. Ещё немного, говорил самому себе Вэй Ин, ещё совсем чуть-чуть.  
Он отстранился, засмотревшись на то, как тяжело Лань Чжань дышит и сглатывает, как подрагивает его горло, и насколько расфокусированным стал взгляд. Вэй Ин довольно распахнул его одеяния, так чтобы мельком полюбоваться мышцами, скользнуть ниже и сжать оба члена рукой.  
Лань Чжань стал горячим, почти раскалённым, его тело дрожало, и все сигналы его были лишь одним — жаждой секса. Единения. Вэй Ин мог действительно гордиться собой, он смог соблазнить самого холодного мужчину во всех мирах. Так, что тот плавился в его руках послушной глиной, принимал желание и делился своим в ответ. Вэй Ин склонился к нему, наконец, прижимаясь губами к губам. Целуя глубоко и грязно, вылизывая его рот, прикусывая губы, должно быть больно впиваясь когтями в плечи.  
— Хочешь меня, заклинатель? Хо-о-очешь? Но скажи да, потому что иначе мы проведём всю эту ночь во взаимных ласках, но я так и не дам тебе кончить.  
Лань Чжань дрогнул, словно пытаясь удержать его.  
— Скажи, что хочешь меня? — хрипло спросил Вэй Ин, улыбаясь, почти выщерив клыки, любуясь глазами Лань Чжаня. Такими светлыми сейчас.  
Заклинатель молчал, вот упрямец, подумал Вэй Ин, продолжая ласкать их члены в том же неторопливом темпе, сводящем с ума своей размеренностью.  
— Скажи.  
И Лань Чжань сдался. Простонал, коротко, тихо.  
— Хочу. Хочу тебя, так сильно хочу...  
От этого шепота можно было лишиться рассудка. Вэй Ин почти это и сделал, почти забылся. Он чуть отстранился, теперь потираясь о Лань Чжаня членом, позволяя тому скользить по внутренней стороне бедра, позволяя крупной головке упереться в него.  
— Хорошо, что хочешь, — проурчал он, чуть усиливая нажим, почти позволяя. Лань Чжань зашипел и потянул его к себе, буквально насаживая на себя, прося ещё и больше. От холодности не осталось и следа. Они сцепились в безумный клубок, полный страсти и жара. Вэй Ин почти потерял форму, но смог ухватить ускользающий рассудок. Ещё не время.  
Он хотел насладиться и наслаждался. Тем, как Лань Чжань имеет его, тем, что он перехватил контроль — ну, для виду, почему бы и не позволить этому заклинателю повалять себя по траве? Лисья сущность Вэй Ина довольно вздыхала и жадно дышала, приоткрыв пасть. Хороший-хороший человек, такой сильный, такой вкусный.  
Вэй Ин всхлипнул, чувствуя, как его укусили за шею, втискивая ещё ближе, так что он мог только царапать его плечи и сильнее сжиматься на члене. Чувствовать запах тела, ощущать его тепло и плыть по волнам удовольствия. Нет, не плыть, его как щепку в шторм, швыряло в стороны. Он дрожал, прижимал Лань Чжаня крепче и отвечал на бесчисленные поцелуи, сливающиеся в один бесконечный.  
Заклинатель всё же свалил его на спину, трахая быстро и сильно, дрожа от напряжения и возбуждения. Кто бы мог подумать, мелькнула ленивая, совсем не под стать ситуации, мысль, что Лань Чжань такой страстный любовник. О, Вэй Ин выпустил когти, впиваясь ими в плечи до крови, ему так повезло. Прекрасно. Почему-то хотелось сожрать Лань Чжаня, но какая-то часть его говорила, что этого делать явно не следует. Хотя бы потому, что кто ещё будет так вкусно трахать его?  
Стать с ним единым целым, поглотив до конца, это одно, но секс... совсем иное удовольствие.  
Так хорошо.  
Лань Чжань совершенно потерял себя, уже рыча и сбиваясь с темпа, протаскивая его спиной по земле, заставляя задерживать дыхание. Вэй Ин знал, что кончит прямо так, без единого к себе прикосновения, сжимаясь на члене.  
И охнул, проваливаясь в оргазменное марево, довольно думая, что он так чертовски прав, сохранив себе форму человека, это тело такое чувствительное. Идеально.  
Лань Чжань отстранился, разглядывая его, Вэй Ин бесстыдно гладил себя, зажимая сосок между средним и указательным пальцем.  
— Лань Чжань, а, Лань Чжань? Как думаешь, сейчас моя очередь?  
Заклинатель рухнул на землю рядом с ним, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая.  
— Это же ты, верно? — прошептал он.  
— Это мы. Мы лучше, — выдохнул он. — Мы самые лучшие.  
Лань Чжань усмехнулся, медленно садясь и вздыхая.  
— Я шёл сюда не на битву. Хотел увидеть тебя.  
— Увидел? — усмехнулся Вэй Ин, тысячами улыбок-оскалов-пастей, и довольно погладил себя, как раз там, где сейчас было так чувствительно и влажно.  
— Увидел.  
— Это всё твой сон, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин выгнулся, снова теряя форму и собирая себя заново. — Хочешь, я сделаю тебе хорошо? Так же как и ты мне только что? Да?  
Заклинатель выдохнул и чуть улыбнулся, почти незаметно, но жадно горящие глаза демона уловили это. Он склонился над Лань Чжанем, снова жадно оглаживая его, потираясь членом о внутреннюю поверхность бедер.  
— Хочешь, — прошептал он, сдерживая себя от резких движений. Казалось бы, волна жара схлынула, но он все равно хотел больше. — Какой ты хочешь? Я могу быть лисой, волком, драконом. Любой тварью, что ты пожелаешь. И в тоже время всё равно буду оставаться самим собой, Лань Чжань.  
Вэй Ин прикрыл глаза, позволяя облику проявить чуть больше иного, сильнее выделить клыки, ощутить, что головка члена стала другой, более узкой, почти острой.  
Лань Чжань поражённо ахнул, закрыв глаза и дрожа. Он развёл ноги шире, позволяя прижаться, склониться, провести жарким языком, совершенно нечеловеческим, по шее. Вэй Ин знал, что этот вкус и запах он точно запомнит, переживет его.  
— Скажи, — прошептал он, и заклинатель, сдаваясь совершенно, притянул его ближе.  
— Хочу.  
— Хорошо, — довольно ощерился Вэй Ин, медленно вталкиваясь, чувствуя вздрагивающее тело под собой. Демоном было быть хорошо ещё и потому, что он был скользким и в дополнительной смазке не нуждался. Вэй Ин прижал ладонь к чужому плоскому животу, не ощущая, просто зная, что там теперь его член. Он втолкнулся ещё глубже, почти до самого узла. Лань Чжань приоткрыл рот в беззвучном вскрике, глядя на него лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Вэй Ин оскалился в улыбке и тихо зарычал, наращивая темп, стремясь выбить из любовника стон или вскрик. Чтобы тот потерял голову и чувство времени.  
Забыл обо всём, кроме него.  
Лань Чжань сжимал его бока коленями, выгибался на каждое глубокое, тягучее движение, его лента сбилась, волосы в беспорядке разметались по земле. Теперь он хватался за его плечи, словно желая удержать его внутри себя надольше. Вэй Ин едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы перепробовать все мыслимые и немыслимые формы. Стать драконом. Кирином. Водяным демоном, чтобы просто сильнее ощутить то, как Лань Чжань принимает его. Глубоко, жадно, сжимаясь и скуля.  
— Такой холодный, но такой жаркий, — прошептал Вэй Ин, склоняясь к лицу заклинателя. Разглядывая, как дрожат его губы, как красиво сведены брови, как он смотрит, и как тёмный зрачок поглощает радужку. — Я тоже тебя всегда хотел, — шептал Вэй Ин, мерно и размеренно двигаясь, чувствуя чужое удовольствие как своё собственное. Яркое, как расплавленное железо.  
Не такое, как в первый раз. Не вспышка звезды, но вулканическая лава, лениво стекающая, крушащая всё на своем пути. Лань Чжань добавлял огня, пытаясь сдвинуться, так, чтобы член внутри доставлял больше удовольствия. Яростного.  
— Если бы я знал, — протянул Вэй Ин, прижимая руку к его груди, так чтобы сосок касался ладони, — если бы я только знал, то мы бы с тобой трахнулись ещё в вашей пресвятой библиотеке ордена, да-да. Надо было догадаться, что ты меня хочешь. И именно оттого так смутился похабным картинкам.  
Лань Чжань стиснул его сильнее, хватая за волосы, почти подтаскивая к своему лицу и целуя. Вэй Ин с удовольствием ответил, опуская одно из щупалец вниз, обвивая член Лань Чжаня, ощущая его пульсацию. И сам ускорился, торопясь за любовником рухнуть в оргазм.  
Их хватило буквально на полминуты, прежде чем Лань Чжань со стоном, а он сам с животным рыком, кончили и замерли. Вэй Ин ещё чувствовал, как пульсирует узел, как он сам сдерживает желание с утробным рычанием прокусить Лань Чжаню горло, чтобы забыться помимо удовольствия ещё и в утолении хищного холода. Но нет... нет. Если он так поступит, то больше у него никогда не будет такого вкусного секса. Поэтому нельзя.  
— Будем любить друг друга, — урчал он, вылизывая его горло, — любить. Да?  
Лань Чжань хрипло выдохнул и рассмеялся. Поднял руки, обнимая его за шею, так приятно поглаживая загривок.  
— Да. Будем любить.  
Вэй Ин хотел было начать бросаться пустыми обещаниями о защите жителей от тьмы, потому что тьма это он сам, но отбросил эту мысль. Потом. Всё потом. Их ждёт долгая-долгая ночь. Сейчас вот только они немного передохнут. И не менее долгое утро, до которого у Вэй Ина есть время придумать какую-нибудь хорошую ложь, такую хорошую, чтобы Лань Чжань в неё поверил. Да. Сложно.  
— У тебя такие опасные сны, заклинатель, — прошептал Вэй Ин, снова целуя Лань Чжаня и наслаждаясь ответным прикосновением.  
Заклинатель ластился к нему, прижимаясь всем телом и снова волнуя. Странно было, и немного обидно, что в бытность человеком столько возможностей было упущено. Одновременно с этим Вэй Ин размышлял о том, что сейчас поле их досуга может стать куда больше. В нём были сотни тысяч форм, такие разные и интересные, что не терпелось попробовать все.  
Буквально.  
Чтобы Лань Чжань оценил все его грани и возможности.  
— Могу стать драконом для тебя, — шептал он в такие яркие теперь от поцелуев губы, — хочешь мой член?  
Лань Чжань открыл глаза, рассматривая его меняющийся облик, тонкие, небольшие красные рожки, проявившийся огромный длинный змеиный хвост. Вэй Ин захлестнул его шею хвостом, чуть сжимая, стягивая кольца. Лань Чжань задержал дыхание и замер, глядя на него огромными глазами.  
— Тебе нравится такое, да? Я чувствую, как бьётся твоё сердце, — прошипел Вэй Ин, чуть отстраняясь, позволяя рассмотреть себя. Чешую, гибкое тело и член, совершенно не походящий на человеческий. — Лань Чжань, — он чуть ослабил хватку. — Скажи, что хочешь этого?  
— Ты же знаешь, — ответил он, уже не скрываясь, — я всегда хочу тебя. Только оставайся с этим лицом, ладно? — странно попросил Лань Чжань. — Хочу смотреть на тебя.  
— Я тоже хочу, — тяжело сглотнул Вэй Ин, — тоже хочу смотреть на тебя. Всегда. Останься здесь. Моим пленником и любовником.  
Лань Чжань слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Не хочу лгать тебе.  
Вэй Ин понимал это, но все равно хотелось сладкого яда лжи сейчас.  
— Мы могли бы остаться так навсегда: только ты и я. Ну, как навсегда, пока бы не умерли. Но наша смерть тоже была бы невозможно приятной.  
— Мне, — Лань Чжань сильнее вжал его в себя, почти насильно заставляя двинуться и втолкнуться, — больше нравится тот вариант, в котором я поймаю тебя и заберу себе. Тоже навсегда, Вэй Ин.  
Он едва не взвыл одновременно от ощущения жара и слов, таких приятных и нужных сейчас. Боги.  
— Да, забери меня с собой, — выдохнул Вэй Ин, обжигая шею любовника горячим дыханием. — Хочу быть с тобой всё время.  
Он снова неторопливо толкался, ощущая возбуждение Лань Чжаня столь остро, словно они и вправду стали единым целым. Словно они были созданы друг для друга. Изначально. Только друг для друга. Самим мирозданием. Вэй Ин плавно двигался, чувствуя, как возбуждение прокатывается волнами, но уже не такими удушающими, как страсть в самом начале. Скорее, теперь они просто медленно и размеренно любили, неспеша, не боясь, что любовник сбежит. Он позволил Лань Чжаню опрокинуть себя на спину и оседлать, плавно покачиваясь и медленно, жарко дыша. Позволяя собой любоваться. Вэй Ин поймал его руку когтистой лапой и притянул любовника ближе для плавного поцелуя.   
Плюсы быть бессмертным заклинателем и гадким демоном — можно было трахаться до полного изнеможения.  
Но именно сейчас Вэй Ин был счастлив. Его самый любимый заклинатель так открыто отдаётся ему, окончательно потеряв голову. Вэй Ин сильнее сжал пальцы на его бедрах, стараясь не порезать кожу когтями.  
— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Лань Чжань в его губы признание. Он снова прижался к нему жадным поцелуем, двигаясь резче, пусть и с меньшей амплитудой, но так жёстко, что даже эта драконья оболочка трепетала. — Люблю, — повторил заклинатель, выпрямляясь, обхватывая свой член пальцами и быстро лаская.  
Позволяя Вэй Ину самому вталкиваться в него, вскидывая бедра. Но зрелище было таким горячим, что Вэй Ин кончил раньше, этот оргазм был ещё ярче, словно падение в ледяное озеро, удовольствие его почти обожгло, ослепляя. Но он ещё успел увидеть, как кончает Лань Чжань, сжимаясь на его члене и пачкая собственную ладонь спермой.

／(˃ᆺ˂)＼

И проснулся Лань Чжань в пещере, на огромной кровати, под одеялами, он резко сел, пытаясь сообразить, где это он. Мысли не шли. Он помнил, как выбрался к горе Луанцзан, хотел пройти барьеры и найти Вэй Ина.  
А потом вспомнил всё, что произошло после. Боги... он поднял руки, потирая виски, и вот сейчас ощутил во всем теле ломоту и странную дрожь, словно дрожало всё внутри.  
— Вэй Ин, — осторожно позвал он, осматриваясь по сторонам. Куда мог уйти... а вот кем теперь являлся его любовник, страшно было даже предположить.  
— О, ты проснулся, — Вэй Ин навис над ним буквально на секунду, чтобы прижать ладонь ко лбу. — Лань Чжань, привет, ты так напугал меня. Тут у барьера полным-полно ловушек и ядовитых тварей. Тебя что-то укусило.  
Вэй Ин прикоснулся к своей шее, Лань Чжань повторил его движение и, верно, ощутил под пальцами рану от укуса.  
— И ты меня нашёл?  
— Да, почти сразу, барьер сработал. Я решил, что ты не умрёшь от какого-то укуса, но похоже тебе снилось что-то очень хорошее.  
Лань Чжань вздрогнул, чувствуя, как холодеет. Сон? Это всё... был сон?  
— Я просто спал, да?  
— Ну, — Вэй Ин усмехнулся. — И спал, и так сладко стонал, что у меня сердце сжималось.  
Лань Чжань окончательно растерялся и покачал головой.  
— Я не помню сна.  
— Я вот боялся, что тебе снился кошмар, но разбудить не получалось, — склонил голову Вэй Ин, и Лань Чжань засмотрелся на скользнувшую прядь волос по его плечу. Он же... они же?... но, очевидно, нет.  
— Но, — продолжил Вэй Ин, — раз это был не кошмар, то всё хорошо. Потому что я услышал, как ты признался в любви. И даже вроде как ко мне.  
Лань Чжань смущённо отвел взгляд.  
— Возможно, мне снился ты. Тогда это... тогда это был хороший сон.  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся, рассматривая его, а Лань Чжань никак не мог поверить, что ничего не было. Мгновение там, они с любовником сжимают друг друга в объятиях и делят поцелуй, и всё заканчивается. Здесь.  
— Ты не хотел бы остаться со мной? — странно предложил Вэй Ин, не глядя в глаза, смотря куда-то поверх плеча Лань Чжаня. — Здесь. На этой горе. Со мной. С нами. На нас не нападут, а если и нападут, то я смогу защитить всех. Теперь смогу.  
— Если мы решим один вопрос, то я подумаю об этом.  
— Какой? — осторожно спросил Вэй Ин.  
Лань Чжань приподнялся на кровати, внимательно глядя на него глубокими глазами.  
— Раз уж ты мое признание услышал, то, скажи, любовь моя взаимна?  
Вэй Ин сглотнул, кусая губы. Зарылся правой рукой в волосы на виске и судорожно вздохнул.  
Лань Чжань ждал. Спокойно-спокойно. Бледный, красивый и холодный.  
— Да, — признался Вэй Ин, поднимая взгляд.  
Лань Чжань чуть улыбнулся, почти незаметно, но не для Вэй Ина.  
— А ещё ты стал демоном, — совершенно серьёзно продолжил Лань Чжань. — И почему-то пытаешься меня убедить в том, что прошлой ночи не было.  
— А... ну... я пытался сохранить тебе лицо, если бы ты пожелал всё забыть, — начал нервничать Вэй Ин.  
Лань Чжань чуть прищурил глаза.  
— Мое лицо. Сохранить. Вэй Ин, — он мягко коснулся рукой руки любовника. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что ложь это то, чего я заслуживаю?  
— Нет, — смог выдохнуть Вэй Ин.  
— Тогда сойдёмся на том, что ты стал демоном, и мы провели ночь вместе. И она была полна страсти.  
— Да.  
Лань Чжань потянулся к нему и невесомо коснулся его губ.  
— Думаю, я останусь, и нас с тобой ждёт много всего интересного.

／(˃ᆺ˂)＼

_06.12.20 — 13.12.20_


End file.
